Referring to FIG. 1, a metal plate 1, which is used for forming a table top and the like, has a pattern with a plurality rows of rectangular perforations 2 in longitudinal and transverse directions. It is noted that the perforations 2 are formed by punching, and that the pattern formed on the metal plate 1 is not pleasant looking and provides a monotonous appearance.